The Broken Moon
by Pan302
Summary: A squad of Tenno sent on an urgent mission by the Lotus. Given void keys to reach their objective they head into void space, but the keys "malfunction" sending them to a new world. One untouched by the corruption and war of the origin system but not everything is as it seems.
1. A rather uneventful landing

**Near the Larunda Relay, Mercury**

 _Ordis, are the other cephalons and their tenno prepared for the void jump?_

 _Yes lotus, the operators are prepared_

 _Good, initiate void jump now, Ordis_

 _Of course Lotus, Void Jump in 5 seconds…_

Pan returned into his meditative state after hearing Ordis begin the void jump, he wondered where was it that the Lotus needed their cell to go on such short notice. However, if the Lotus required his squad of 4 to go on a mission this quickly, that would mean that it had to be of the utmost importance.

He checked over his weapons again, making sure his customized Hek was had enough ammo to last the usual decoy missions that he went on to gather supplies, he then went to check on his Gallatine and make sure Karabou, his Huras, wasn't playing with it again. Instead he saw his pale green Kubrow have something else in his mouth, his akazanis.

"Karabou what did I say about playing with my weapons", Pan said in an exasperated tone

Karabou looked up upon hearing his name and realized that his Rhino Prime Clad owner was staring down at him disappointedly, in an effort to feign innocence he quickly hid the duel auto pistols underneath him.

Pan knowing that Karabou wouldn't give them back replied, " Whatever just prepare yourself, we're doing a void jump soon", hoping that Karabou would get the message.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _Initiating Void Jump Now_

 **Emerald Forest**

"Why did Ozpin decide to send us down here at such a late time?" asked Weiss as Team RWBY progressed towards their objective, a strange energy surge in the Emerald Forest. "Because Ice Queen, Ozpin said that there might be some sorta UFOs or aliens er something down there" Yang said sarcastically. "We're getting close so we might be able to see what Ozpin wanted us to check out." added Blake as she kept up with Yang and Weiss, never taking an eye of her book.

 **With Ruby**

Ruby sprinted faster to their objective, using her semblance to gain more speed and approach what looked like a Crash Site judging by what they had seen when they got close.

Broken Branches and Trees some of which were still burning fiercely in the night sky illuminating a very bizarre sight. The crash site had 4 ships that seemed to have crossed in an almost parallel manner, one right after the other going from left to right. The designs of the ships were something that Team RWBY had never seen before. The ships looked like rather massive metallic arrowheads with their tips buried under several feet of trees and dirt.

"Think that there those are the UFOs Ozpin was looking for?" Yang approached the closest one which was the least damage, only having fire damage and large swaths of metal twisted and burnt on the surface, but it looked mostly fine.

"Wait did you hear that?", Blake whispered

Team RWBY tensed up, listening carefully for the smallest of sounds until they heard a dull thudding emanating from the closest unknown craft that was near Yang.

"There" Ruby pointed at the ship, "There might be someone in there that survived the crash!" She exclaimed excitedly for being able to save someone. Ruby sprinted towards the craft as fast as she could when a she heard a roar from within the machine and witnessed a hulking black being adorned in gold burst through the back of the craft.

 **4 minutes earlier….**

 _Operator!_

 _Operator!_

 _Your operator seems to be unconscious Cephalon Ordis, perhaps resuscitating him first would bring better results._

 _That's a good idea Cephalon Sanguine! I'll begin resuscitation procedures now._

Pan convulsed as hundreds of volts of electricity entered his body, immediately forcing him to jolt up from the floor of his liset.

"Ugh my head, " was the first thing Pan said as he put his armored hand to his head feeling for damage.

"Ordis you there?"

 _Thank goodness you're awake operator! There seems to have been a malfunction with the void key The Lotus gave us. From what I could tell the void key transported us far outside the origin system into unknown space._

"Unknown space? You mean we're stuck in unexplored territory with no way to contact the clans or even Lotus?"

 _Unfortunately that seems to be the case operator, however i believe that checking the rest of the cell takes priority. I only able to successfully contact with Cephalon Sanguine. Who says that her operator is in an identical situation like yours, except she is unable to revive her operator._

"Damn it, Shiki is in trouble again? Alright Ordis are you able to operate the machinery and door on the liset?"

 _No, the orokin power cores that were supplying the energy for the ship were damaged and power was lost to auxiliary systems as life support was priority for me._

Taking this information into consideration, Pan searched around the ship for what he believed was the where the armor on the liset was the weakest and began to pound on the frontal part of the Liset, slamming his shoulder into it until the metal was visibly dented. He then dropped into a pre-orokin era's olympic runner stance and charged head first into the weakened metal, pouring his warframe's void energy into the strike and successfully broke through.

What he saw caught him more off guard than any enemy he has ever faced.

He saw that he was in a forest. Similar to the ones he's seen on earth but untouched by the Grineer's machinery and destruction. 'This place is different,' he thought, 'Seems to be no sign of the Grineer, Corpus, or Infested here. Just where did that void key take us,' he pondered, 'I can go sightseeing later, first i need to get Shiki's liset.', he said as he broke into a run heading towards the other side of the crash site but was interrupted by Ordis.

 _Umm...operator?_

"Yes? Ordis"

 _I was able to get some rudimentary sensors online, and I've discovered that a large group of unknown creatures is quickly making their way towards Cephalon Sanguine. I'm unable to tell if their intentions are hostile. I Recommend bringing your weapons, operator._

Without a word Pan stepped back into his liset and retrieved his Gallatine and Hek before quickly setting off towards Shiki's liset.

 **With Team RWBY**

Team RWBY was hiding within the forest behind a couple of large trees digesting what they just saw.

"Think it's a robot?", Ruby asked the others.

"No, it's movements are far too fluid for an atlas robot.", replied Weiss while she pondered about that thing's appearance and goal as it headed towards the farthest crashed ship(?).

Based on the appearance of the unknown, Team RWBY quickly came to the conclusion that it was a male if it wasn't a hunter. Weiss believed that the gold lining and adornments on the thing's armor(?) deemed it of a higher standing from wherever it came from. Ruby thought that he was a hunter whose ship crashed alongside his allies and was going to help them get out, judging from how quickly and surprisingly quietly he moved towards the ship on the farthest part of the clearing; Yang agreed with her. Blake remained neutral and didn't give her opinion on the thing, though her eyes followed it with intense curiosity.

'That thing smells of blood and metal', Blake thought. Her eyes narrowed, thinking of what that thing could be, a freelancing hunter?, an alien?, or perhaps the least possibly conclusion, a white fang terrorist. She shook her head at the thought that the White Fang may have something as advanced as this.

Gunshots echoed through the clearing followed by the sounds of howling and steel clashing against bone and flesh.

"It sounds like he's in trouble! We need to go help him out!", declared Ruby as she rose from her crouching position to help the Hunter(?) against the creatures of Grimm. "Hold on Ruby, what if it's hostile towards us?" Weiss countered while also preparing to move towards the incursion site wanting to know more about this new creature. "Then we watch to see how it fights, figure out how to counter it, and approach it cautiously," Blake replied. The team agreed on this plan with grunts and nods of approval then began moving towards the fighting, listening closely to the death cries of Beowolfs, gunshots from what sounded like a shotgun, and the sound of steel clashing with flesh.

 **With Pan**

'These things just don't give up', he thought while dodging an incoming strike from the right. The creature covered in bony spikes on its' black as night fur had its' bony mask covering it's face blown apart with Pan's Hek, immediately killing the creature.

The other creatures became cautious of Pan, and they began to circle around Pan looking for opportunities to strike him, but instead they were beat back with his Gallatine; while several others were cut down with ease the reinforced steel greatsword easily cutting through their flesh causing the dismembered parts to dissolve into the night sky.

'10 left', Pan counted, formulating a strategy to kill them in quick succession of each other. Now with a plan, Pan shot twice at the beowolves forcing them to move to avoid the pellets of his Hek. 3 of the beowolves charged at Pan with the intent to shred him to pieces. Pan casually turned the barrel of his Hek in the general direction of the 3 and shot twice, emptying his magazine. All 3 beowolves despite having close to 2 meters of space between each other were hit by all the pellets of both shots, reducing two of them into a bloody mist of fur and bones, while the other's bony mask shattered and caved in on itself instantly killing it.

The 7 other beowolves howled in anger at seeing the dissolving corpses of their allies and began charging towards the lone Tenno in a loose formation with one almost exactly behind the other. If tenno could smirk Pan would be right now as he prepared to charge right into the formation. He got into a runner's stance and began charging void energy into his shoulders and feet. In an instant Pan bounded forward running shoulder first into the beowolves with the wind rushing behind him with incredible force. Making beowolves who weren't hit by Pan fly backwards into the air dying on impact due to their landing position or being impaled upon shards of burning trees surrounding the crash site.

 _My sensors tell me that was the last of the hostiles , operator._

Pan nodded in confirmation and began walking toward Shiki's liset to get her out. The creatures were trying to get into the liset and were able to dent some of the frontal armor due to their repeated attempts and numbers leaving Pan to only need to use one of the Rhino's well known abilities, Rhino Charge, at low strength to break into the liset.

"Shiki!", Pan said via private communication channel that all warframes have access to.

'No reply', he thought while looking around the liset. It was a mess, exposed panels and sparking wiring near the front of the ship. There were a few small fires in the ship that were quickly stomped out by him. The glass monitors that the liset were shattered with pieces scattered at the front and where the foundry was. Pan proceeded cautiously through the liset towards the back where there were usually 3 locked doors. He didn't find Shiki's body anywhere; fear spread through Pan's body as the possibilities that Shiki was thrown out of the liset upon crash and died upon impact went through his mind. He felt something approaching him from behind and quickly pulled him Hek to the unknown person to find Shiki standing in her Black and Gray Colored Ash Prime warframe.

"I thought you were dead.", Pan said blatantly, lowering the tip of his Hek to face the ground.

"It'll take more than a hard landing to kill me.", replied Shiki while stretching her shoulders and neck obviously still affected by the rather harsh landing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a bit sore from Sanguine having to shock me awake with enough electricity to make any Volt jealous."

"Alright, we still need to get Jameson and Bianca out of there Lisets and use the private comms channel like we usually do. I ran into some native wildlife that wasn't exactly friendly while on my way to retrieve you."

Shiki nodded in confirmation and scavenged her Liset looking for her preferred weapons of choice her Paris Prime, Dragon Nikana, and Vastos Prime. After retrieving her weapons, the pair set out to get to the other lisets to free their fellow tenno and find out more about this world that they've landed upon.


	2. A wild nevermore appears!

**With RWBY POV**

"Woahdidyaseewhatthatguydid!Itwasamazinghejustchargedstraightintothosebeowolvesandknockedthemdownlikebolwingpins!", Ruby exclaimed while waving her arms excitedly.

"I'll admit", started Blake "I wasn't expecting that sort of attack."

"That must be his semblance. The ability to speed up instantly like Ruby", Weiss said thoughtfully.

The others agreed while deciding how to interact with the new arrivals. They also discussed the appearance of another being, also clad in a suit that enveloped their body that also had gold adornments.

"So that must be his friend or huntress teammate or something.", Yang whispered.

"Let's go approach them then", Ruby began to get up while the others tried to make her stop when all of the sudden they all heard a disembodied, synthesized, but distinctly female voice say in a menacing tone "Just what do you think you're doing spying on a tenno?"

Team RWBY startled by the sudden voice began to frantically search for the speaker until the voice said "Oh don't try to find me, i'm invisible after all, anyways make your way towards the clearing where our ships are, the other is waiting for you there, and don't try any funny business or else…" An arrow with a steel shaft and a bright gold tip suddenly materialized impaled right next to Ruby's face close to an inch from actually touching it. Ruby suppressed a scream with her hand as the rest of team RWBY slowly began to move towards the clearing.

They found the other unknown pointing a four-barreled shotgun at them."Please tell me", he began "just what did you think you would accomplish by spying on 2 tenno?"

 **With Pan POV**

'They look like children.', he thought. 'Yeah children with dangerous weapons that they shouldn't be using', added Shiki via their neural link that allowed tenno to communicate with squad mates without having to say anything.

There were 4 of them, each one having a clearly dominant color on their outfit. Red, white, black, and yellow were what they were designated by.

"So why were you lot spying on us?", Pan asked curious of the answer these strangely dressed teens would give.

"We were sent by the headmaster of our school, Beacon, to identify the source of a disturbance in Emerald Forest which is where are right now.", replied White in a stately manner.

"Y-yeah what she said!", added in Red while shaking her head nervously and frantically, the image of the arrow near her head most likely still fresh in her mind.

White and Black nodded in agreement, but Yellow seemed to be trying to stare them down with her lilac colored eyes which would change to an almost blood red color periodically.

'Wonder what's going on with her', Pan thought carefully.

A brief silence ensued with neither party saying a word, until Red spoke up.

 **With RWBY POV**

"So what are you guys doing in Emerald Forest?"

The 2 unknowns looked at each other, looking like that they were having an almost silent conversation before the male one replied "We were on our way to a mission when our ships malfunctioned and crashed here."

"Mission?", Blake asked suspiciously.

"Yes,", the female began, "Our leader sent us on a mission, but we crash landed here as my comrade said."

"What was the mission?"

" We weren't told what the mission was, we were going to be told what our objective was when we reached our staging area."

"Wait ,so there are more of you?"

Both of them looked at each other again for a few seconds before they both replied "There were." with a sense of finality in the answer as if that's all that they were going to say about that issue.

"Actually," began one of the male, "could you take us to this school so we can see your headmaster? I believe that there would be much to discuss relating to this issue."

"Okay team huddle up.", Ruby said, and Team RWBY got together in a circle and began whispering to each other about how to deal with the request. They decided as a group that they would take them to Beacon Academy to see the headmaster.

"So we'll take you to Beacon, but you can't do whatever you did against those grimm at Beacon okay?", Ruby stated giving them the best puppy dog eyes she could in an effort to coax them into not being suspicious. The unknowns nodded in the positive.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and began to call the headmaster.

"Yes Weiss is there something to report about the disturbance in the Emerald Forest?", Ozpin asked curiously while sipping his coffee. "There is headmaster, we discovered a crash site of 4 ships and found 2 hunters that survived the crash that want to speak to you regarding their current situation.", Weiss replied. "Of course, I'll send a Bullhead as soon as we can. Expect it to be there in about 15 minutes. Report if anything else new happens." and with that Ozpin cut the connection to Weiss' scroll.

So they waited for the bullhead to arrive at the site.

The bullhead arrived soon after the call and Team RWBY and the unknowns boarded the ship to head to Beacon.

 **With Pan and Shiki POV**

'Kinda reminds me of our lisets if they were loud and had openable windows', Pan joked. Shiki suppressed a giggle before saying in a worried tone 'Speaking of which… how exactly are we going to repair them? I mean it's not like these humans have any spare orokin cells lying around'

Pan mentally shrugged before replying 'We'll have to scuttle mine and yours, but i did check at least the exteriors of Jameson's and Bianca's lisets and they still look flyable, so we'll probably have to use spare parts from ours to fix whatever problems there may be in those, but only Jameson can do that.'

Shiki agreed with this and began looking out to the world that they crashed onto. She noticed how peaceful and quiet it was. Her shoulders visibly sagged as memories of fighting the Grineer on Earth surfaced which in comparison to this seemed so much more alien. She looked up to the planet's fragmented moon and felt a sort of familiarity emanating from as if she had been there before but couldn't exactly remember when. Her train of thought was shattered by a sudden screech of a giant,black as night bird donning a white bone mask similar to the ones that were dissolving near her liset.

"Nevermore!", yelled Red as a look of determination took place as she stepped closer to the edge of the airship and put out her rather large metallic red box in front of her and pressed a trigger.

What happened next surprised both Shiki and Pan as the box transformed, expanding into a rifle with a scope at close to the front and a bolt on right side. Red began to fire at the Nevermore hoping to get it away from the airship, but her rounds did little damage, only angering the nevermore. With its' eyes glowing with hate, the nevermore began to hover around the airship as the pilot began to use evasive maneuvers to dodge the razor sharp feathers that were being launched by the Grimm with every flap of its' wings. Some of the feathers came close to striking Red, but Pan activated Iron Skin, covering his warframe with a hard golden layer of ferrite armor, and moved in front of Ruby with his back to the nevermore.

 **With RWBY POV**

Ruby's expression turned to one of surprise as the male unknown moved in front of her, his armor covered in gold from head to toe, took the full force of the feathers straight into his back. He moved slightly forward due to the momentum but was mostly unaffected.

"You need to be more careful young miss.", he deadpanned as he moved aside for Ruby to allow her to fire back at the Nevermore.

"Thanks, I owe you one.", Ruby said gratefully, while Yang moved to her to check if she was unharmed, a look of worry evident on her face.

"Are you okay Ruby? You didn't get hurt right? He didn't do anything to you at all?", she said while glaring at him.

"Yang don't be mad, he saved my life, if I hadn't have seen those feathers coming at me i'd probably have my aura drain.", Ruby said trying to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible to avoid an incident WHILE they were fighting a grimm.

Suddenly, the nevermore began to screech in pain as dozens of high caliber rounds began to impact it's hide.

"Hunters?", guessed Blake and Weiss clearly wanting good news for their current battle of attrition.

"No,", replied the male figure ,"my teammates found us." As 2 man sized objects passed by the bullhead flying at high speed, sharply turning to get another pass at the nevermore.

Team RWBY was in awe as the 2 man-sized fighters seemingly danced around the nevermore weaving in and out of the nevermore's feathers and claws. Shooting rounds from colossal miniguns that they were using.

The nevermore clearly enraged by the 2 fighters, screeched a deafening roar and charged at the 2, causing RWBY to cover their ears as they watched with bated breath for how they would react. The 2 fighters got parallel to each other and charged the nevermore together, while pulling out to huge chunks of metal that expanded into thick ultra greatswords that pulsed with blue energy. As they were about to crash right into the nevermore the 2 stuck the melee weapons in front of them like lances and rammed straight into the nevermore's wings, impaling and going straight through the nevermore as if it were made of paper, not even losing speed. RWBY was even more surprised when the now chopped wings descended to Remnant whilst being aggressively devoured by the same blue energy that was seen on the greatswords until nothing remained. The nevermore itself, screeched in anguish due to the dismemberment and fell to Remnant with a sickening thud never to fly again.

RWBY cheered in victory, giving high-fives, performing victory dances, and ultimately feeling relieved by the outcome of the encounter.

The 2 man-sized fighters flew by the Bullhead, matching its' speed as if it they were escorts, giving RWBY a closer look at their saviors. They were rather surprised by the fact that their saviors were not small fighter planes but rather a man and a woman wearing what looked like a metallic pair of wings on their waists and hips with the minigun(?) and a non expanded greatsword on their left and right respectively. Ruby and Weiss were rather interested by the design of the wings (Odanata) that were 2 large wings on either side of the new arrivals. The wings themselves were rather organically shaped for metal wings giving the impression to them that whoever made this was an extremely skilled smith.

"I want one.", Ruby declared with the rest of the team nodding their heads in agreement.

The rest of their flight to Beacon didn't take too long , due to their new escorts that were able to fend off any Grimm that were interested in the Bullhead easily.

The team found Ozpin and waiting at the airpad for them, with Ozpin holding a cup of coffee , and with her riding crop in hand and an impassive face.

Their escorts touched down too, the light blue metallic wings folding up into a more compact state around their waist while the guns and swords also began to compact.

"So you must be the Hunters that team RWBY found in the Emerald Forest.", Ozpin questioned the unknowns as they disembarked from the Bullhead.


	3. Foreigners of a different kind

**Chapter 3**

 **Ozpin POV**

"So you must be the Hunters that team RWBY found in the Emerald Forest.", Ozpin questioned the unknowns as they disembarked from the Bullhead.

The strangely armored figures disembarked from the Bullhead and joined the 2 others that seemed to have metal wings hanging from their waists.

"Yes, we are the ones that your scouts have found.", one of the ones from the bullhead replied. Ozpin looked at the figure to try to figure out if he was lying but getting a read on a hulking monster of a man that was completely silent was difficult, even for Ozpin. 'Whoever they are, they seemed to be experience at fighting judging by the equipment that each one was using', Ozpin mused.

Ozpin took a look at each one's armaments and was rather unfamiliar with the designs. The weapons themselves could be easily identified in a category: Bows, Shotguns, and heavy weapons based on the scroll video feed he got from team RWBY. 'These men and women are not to be taken lightly', Ozpin thought.

"Team RWBY stated that you crashed landed in Emerald Forest and that you're in need of repairs i assume?", Ozpin asked curious of how the unknowns would respond.

"Yes we are in need of materials to start repairs, but there are other things that must be discussed that are more important than our ships.", the male that stepped off the bullhead said in a distorted and synthesized voice."But before we go on with that,", he started, "I believe that it would be easier for us to communicate if we had names to go by. I am Pan, leader of my team."

The leader of the team was easily bigger and bulkier than the rest of his squad. Covered in armor adorned with intricate golden designs. 'I wonder how he's able to move so fast in such heavy looking armor. His aura or semblance perhaps?', wondered Ozpin after he saw how the "hunter" was able to move quickly and dispatch of the pack of beowolves surrounding his ally's ship.

"Shiki the team's scout .", replied the huntress standing next to Pan. Her armor like Pan's was covered in gold engravings and details except only on the arms and shoulders. From time to time her armor seemed to emit ash from within.

"Jameson the engineer.", stated the male with metal wings attached to his waist. His armor different from the 2 others, due to how modernized and utilitarian his was. This one wore a helmet that had a similar look to the AK-130s that the SDC used to guard their trains. Rather having gold on the armor his went with a more conventional approach.

"Bianca the team's healer.", stated the last person. Ozpin could see similarities between her and of team JNPR, but Bianca's armor had a bladed skirt instead There were also no form of openings on the armor. The helmet she wore had no openings or visor and covered her head completely. She seemed to wear what looked like a synthetic tightsuit underneath her armor as well.

"It's nice to know the names of those that i'm talking too. Follow me to my office , and we shall discuss what needs to be.", Ozpin told the hunters. Ozpin turned to team RWBY "As for you. I believe that it is past your curfew", Ozpin began eliciting groans from team RWBY. Ozpin smiled briefly before telling Glynda to escort team RWBY back to their dorms.

Ozpin turned back to the hunters and signaled them to follow him.

 **In Ozpin's Office**

"So now that we're in my office can you explain to my why you are here again?", Ozpin told the hunters as he sat in his chair and began sipping freshly made coffee from his Beacon Academy coffee cup.

The hunters who were standing , since they believed that their armor was far too heavy for the chairs in the office to support them looked at each other as if having a silent argument. After about a minute,Pan stepped forward and said "We were sent on an urgent mission by our leader, but our ships malfunctioned and crash landed in the place you call the Emerald Forest."

"Hmm,", Ozpin muttered while taking audio and handwritten notes onto his scroll to examine at a later time. "And who was your leader?", he asked them.

"Our leader is called the Lotus. She has been leading and assisting us tenno in keeping the peace wherever peace is possible.", replied Pan, "She awoke us from our sleep to help our home fight against tyranny and oppression.", he added.

"Why haven't I ever heard of this Lotus? Where is your home? What do you mean she awoke you from your sleep?", Ozpin asked curiously, wondering what these "tenno" would reply.

The one called Jameson pulled out a small spherical grey metal object and put it on Ozpin's desk. He pressed a button on the orb, and a holographic map of something Ozpin wasn't familiar of appeared in mid air, glowing blue and taking up the space of the room.

"This is our home, the origin system.", Pan stated. "Its' history and our role in it is rather long and bloody, but if you are willing to listen to us and hear our plea. I believe everyone here will benefit greatly from it."

Ozpin nodded and leaned forward in his chair, his interest piqued by these foreigners of a different type.

"Very well, the origin system is comprised of 8 major planets…"

 **Approximately 30 minutes later**

"I see so your Lotus awoke you to fight against these factions called the Corpus and Grinner?", Ozpin questioned. He was rather fascinated by the place these people come from, albeit disgusted and angered due to the greed and oppression that these men and woman fight against.

'They're just like us. Fighting to maintain and create peace, while getting rid of the more sinister and corrupt elements of their home.', Ozpin mused.

"Yes, the Lotus awoke us to fight against them and to bring back order and peace to the origin system, however as we told you already, another threat began to rise from its' slumber as the fighting raged on.", Pan said ominously.

"The infested", Ozpin answered, garnering nods of confirmation from Pan and his team.

"So how can I help you to complete your mission and get home?", Ozpin asked.

" We require spare parts of great quality and quantity to repair our ships, however the power sources onboard our ships were damaged and as such another power source must be used to power them in cooperation to our other power source", Pan replied listing off the things that they needed to get back. "In exchange for your cooperation,", Pan started, "we believe that our aid in your own affairs with these Grimm and terrorists you call the White Fang will suffice for our debt unless something else appears that hinders our own progress."

Ozpin leaned into his chair, deep in thought. 'Perhaps they have something that can help the maiden?' He thought. In truth the possibilities were endless, these tenno themselves used highly sophisticated weapons and abilities that were unique to each type of tenno/warframe that gave them the ability to match hunters and huntresses, and they didn't even have their aura unlocked. Ozpin continued to be in deep thinking for a few more minutes while Pan and his team stood patiently, awaiting an answer.

"Yes I believe that your assistance and cooperation with our own hunters in exchange for resources will suffice for now.", Ozpin stated as he rose from his chair and strided to Pan.

He stuck his hand out and received a very firm handshake from Pan, signaling the agreement was now active. 

**A/N**

 **This is only part of the 3rd chapter. The 2nd part will probably be uploaded within a day or 2.**


	4. I couldn't come up with a title

**The Next Day**

 **With Pan's Team**

Pan watched Jameson and Bianca through a window as they activated their archwings and flew speedily towards the crash site of their ships. He relaxed for a moment in the chair that was in the room given to them by Ozpin as a place to rest after their rather long and unexpected journey.

The room itself was well furnished with the essentials necessary for a team of hunter trainees. Bunk beds were placed on either side of the room with a door on the far right of the room that lead to a fully equipped bathroom. However, the tenno needed none of this.

Pan then thought back to the events and the argument that he and his team had in Ozpin's office.

 **Flashback starts**

'What should we tell them? I mean about the tenno and our history in Origin?', asked Bianca unsure about how the squad should reply to the questions by this Headmaster.

'I believe that it is necessary for us to tell at least someone of high ranking on this planet the truth about our origins, so that we may have an ally on this planet if things go wrong due to unexpected circumstances.', Shiki said.

'Should we really tell them who the lotus is?', asked Jameson through their comm channel

'We must tell them now for if the Corpus or Grineer find a way to this planet….', Pan began, 'You know what they'd do to these humans.', he ended in a melancholic tone.

The squad silently agreed to this, fully well knowing that the Corpus while being mostly humans would try to find a way to subjugate and control these people through commerce or force, while the Grineer were predictably xenophobic to anything not grineer and may end up attempting to exterminate these people like what happened to the people living on Phobos.

'It would also be beneficial to our cause if the humans here knew some parts of our history to allow them to connect or sympathize with us and possibly help us in our attempts at ridding the corruption and threats of the origin system.', Shiki added as the squad followed Ozpin onto an elevator that led them straight up to what they believed was his office.

'I think that we should help them too. If we want them to help us with our problems we should help them with theirs. Listen, I've been monitoring their networks while me and Bianca were searching for you and our Lisets, and I found quite a few hot topics. Mostly revolving around robberies about something called "dust" and a terrorist organization called the White Fang. Not to mention, the native wildlife that we all ran into was rather hostile, so there must be some sort of way we can repay them for aiding us.', asked Jameson hopefully, ready to do anything he could to help out these people that they just barely met.

The squad shared their thoughts on this issue, Pan and Shiki were mostly in agreement with what Jameson has said, mostly due to their experiences with the Corpus in helping them stop infested outbreaks in exchanged for materials or credits, while Bianca was still rather unsure due her still being a rather newly awakened tenno and not well versed with interacting with other people that weren't actively trying to kill her.

All together the squad believed that the pros outweighed the cons and that informing Ozpin may be beneficial to them all in the future and possibly to all tenno and their cause.

The elevator stopped and dinged indicating that the squad and Ozpin had reached their destination and were to discuss the issues at hand.

 **Flashback end**

A bell rung snapping the tenno out of his deep thoughts and back to the present. 'Jameson and Bianca won't be back for about an hour, but that's only if they're able to get their lisets and cephalons running so that they can be able to bring back ours and jury rig parts together so that at least one or two lisets will be back into space worthy conditions.', Pan thought.

He heard quite a few noises as people outside their room roamed around talking excitedly about their 1st day at Beacon Academy and how exciting it'll be.

'Hmm, perhaps we should introduce ourselves to the rest of the natives?', asked Shiki curious of how the rest of the people here would react to the tenno.

'It would be a good idea to learn more about their behaviors and training', added Pan as he rose from the chair and began gathering his weapons, letting the magnetic clamps on the back of his warframe hold his gear steady.

The pair of tenno mentally prepared themselves for a new foe that they have never had to deal with before, as they took this opportunity to learn more about this planet through their own experiences. Before their enemy was the Corpus or Grineer, now it was social interaction.

 **With Team RWBY**

"Come on guys!", Ruby exclaimed as she used her super speed to get to their first class as quick as possible. The rest of the team hanging back but making haste as well but not as concerned as Ruby.

"It'll be fineeeeee, it's the 1st day of classes no one's gonna take it seriously enough to punish us if we're lateeeee.", Yang said while yawning as the team moved towards their 1st class at Professor Port's Room.

"But we might miss something important if we aren't there on time!", Ruby added worriedly.

"I agree with Ruby on that. There may be something essential that we may miss if we aren't on time. Not to mention, that it would make a bad impression on the teacher if we are late to their class on the 1st day.", stated Weiss as she made minor adjustments to her uniform while running ahead of Blake and Yang to catch up with Ruby.

With an exasperated sigh, Yang began to jog to catch up with them. Leaving Blake in the back of the group by herself reading a book, with a slight pink tinge upon her cheeks.

Fortunately they were able to arrive shortly before the bell rang, signifying the start of the class.

A collective sigh of relief could be heard from the team as they took the seats as the teacher began introducing himself as Professor Port and as their Grimm Studies Teacher.

Unfortunately for most people in the class, Professor Port's lectures were rather bland and boring which caused a large majority of the class to become inattentive except for the most diligent of students. However, nearing the end of the class Professor Port asked to them "Who here possesses the traits required of being a Huntsman/Huntress?" He paced around the room looking at his class while keeping an eye on two cages that were close to his desk. Weiss raised her hand and proclaimed that she had the traits of being a Huntress and walked down towards the front of the classroom to wait for whatever the Professor was to make her do.

The Professor then looked to the far back of the classroom's seats and said aloud "And what about you 2? Shall one of you hunters show these youngsters the traits needed to become Hunters?".

Ruby looked behind her, wondering who could the Professor be addressing. Only to find a pair of hunters behind her. She remembered that these 2 were named Pan and Shiki.

'Huh, were they there the entire time? How come no one ever noticed them?', she thought to herself as the one named Shiki nodded silently to Professor Port and rose from her seat and walked quietly to the front of the room. She waited patiently , not making a sound, as Weiss left to go put on her Battle Attire.

 **10 mins later**

Weiss returned wearing her "Combat Skirt" with Myrtenaster attached to her hip. Shiki was leaning against a wall arms crossed with smoke emanating more than ever, nearly covering the entirety of her arm. When she saw Weiss enter she nodded and got up from her spot on the wall stretching her muscles.

"Weiss, you shall go 1st", Port stated eager to see how the huntress in training would perform against the challenge he had.

Port walked up to a cage to the side of the room, pulled out his blunderbuss and pointed the bladed side of it at the lock that was preventing whatever was inside from escaping. Menacing growls could be heard from the cage as Port raised his weapon.

"Ready….", Port said. Weiss got into a combat stance.

"Begin!" Port swung his blunderbuss and in an instant the lock fell off, a grimm burst from the cage.

A boarbatusk about half the height of Port growled menacingly. Its' 4 red eyes completely focused on Weiss, its' tusks swaying dangerously with every movement.

"Go Weiss!", screamed Ruby from the sidelines temporarily breaking Weiss' attention as she tried to form a retort. At this moment the Grimm capitalized on Weiss' mistake, charging forward with such momentum that Weiss' haphazard attempt of blocking the attack pushed her back close to the other side of the room.

"Push back Weiss! You can beat it!", yelled Ruby as she pumped her fist in the air.

"I don't need you telling me what to do!", Weiss sneered.

Losing ground to the boarbatusk, Weiss quickly put a glyph down below her feet with her free hand and launched into the air, momentarily breaking the stalemate. The Grimm, confused, began looking around for Weiss. Weiss then put another glyph on the ceiling as she approached the top of the classroom and launched back down towards the boarbatusk, rapier in hand aiming for the bony mask of the Grimm.

Weiss hit the mask but instead of being rewarded with a piercing hit and the sound of crunching bone, her rapier was now stuck in the mask. Weiss caught off guard by that outcome was hit by the tusk off the Grimm and sent flying a wall.

"A creative technique", Port admitted "but it seems your weapon is unable to pierce the bone mask of the Grimm, What shall you do now?".

"Weiss get your rapier and aim for the belly of the boarbatusk!", Ruby stated, eager to help out her fellow teammate. Ruby was rewarded with a glare from Weiss as she attempted to get her weapon back.

Weiss proceeded to formulate a plan as she dodged the sloppy attempts by the Grimm to attack.

After close to 30 seconds of dodging and weaving Weiss acted. She launched herself in a horizontal fashion towards the Grimm. Right before she collided she put down a glyph right underneath her to launch herself up into the air but not as high as before only going as high as the tops of Port's chalk boards. The Grimm bewitched by prey so close, jumped towards her attempting to impale her on its' tusk. Weiss acted pushing herself upward slightly with another glyph, she grabbed for her sword and pulled it out with a bit of difficulty. Weiss now reunited with her weapon, used another glyph to propel herself back towards the ground and then used another glyph to immobilize the Grimm mid air. She then ended the Grimm with a multitude of slashing strikes against the vulnerable underbelly of the Grimm.

The corpse of the Grimm collapsed on to the ground already dissolving.

"Bravo bravo . A great performance indeed.", Port stated with a hearty laugh while clapping. Weiss despite her rather tired nature from the fight managed a curtsy all the while glaring daggers at Ruby despite the her not noticing the ill intent.

"Now Ms…", Port began before realizing that he hadn't asked the huntress her name.

"Shiki.", the huntress finished. Shiki took a ready but loose stance as Port went to another cage near the one that the boarbatusk was held and readied his blunderbuss awaiting a signal from Shiki. Shiki gave a slight nod of her head and a Port chopped off the lock to the door of this cage. Out from the cage burst a beowolf. An alpha beowolf to be exact. How the Professor was able to successfully capture an alpha beowolf no one in the class knew. However, everyone in the room was focused on the huntress with gold encrusted linings.

'I wonder what she might do this time', wondered Ruby as she watched Shiki and the alpha circle each other looking for flaws in the others' defenses. The beowolf despite its' obvious experience and age judging from the multitude of scars that lined its' fur, grew impatient and went on the offensive. Using the bones protruding from its' arms to force slowly force Shiki back against the wall, despite her attempts at getting behind the beowolf.

'Why didn't she bring her weapons? Maybe she has another way to take the beowolf down? Her semblance maybe?', Blake thought reminding herself of the fact that Shiki was able to turn invisible while watching her team in the forest.

Shiki was now close enough to the other side of the room that she had no more space to evade the attacks. Saliva dripped from the beowolf's maw sensing another meal was close. Closing in on its' prey the beowolf planned to impale the human on the spikes on its' arms.

'Oh no she's been cornered', Ruby worried. Despite precarious situation Ruby observed Shiki to be in, Shiki did not appear to be concerned based on her loose body language and combat stance.

What happened next caught the class off guard.

Shiki quickly raised her arm above her head, a small whitish gray ball in her hand. She threw it down in front of her, causing a large amount of smoke to be emanate from her position, so much in fact that the class began to squint their eyes and cough as the smoke spread to them. The smoke cleared leaving revealing only a confused beowolf to a rather bewildered class of hunters in training.

Blake squinted her eyes around the classroom trying to discern where Shiki was. A shimmer in the space behind the beowolf moved very very slightly. Blake focused her attention their trying to find out if that was Shiki when the shimmer moved away to the other side of the room. Shiki reappeared where the shimmer as if she materialized behind the beowolf. Blake saw Shiki pull out a what looked to be a small hand held knife from a compartment on her armor and dropped into a readied stance.

Shiki then jumped into the air and disappeared once more much to the chagrin of the class, eager to see a huntress fight a grimm, when she appeared right above the beowolf's bone plated head and fell on top of it, grabbing hold of anything that she could to stay on as the beowolf struggled to shake her off. With one quick flick of the blade, the beowolf collapsed its' head no longer attached to its' body. Shiki stood up from her position on top of the dissolving beowolf corpse as faced the now silent class and bowed.

No one made a sound, stunned by the rather lackluster but extremely effective tactic that Shiki employed to dispatch the grimm.

Heavy clapping began from behind Shiki as professor Port congratulated her on her kill "Bravo, bravo, Shiki. I've never seen anyone kill an alpha beowolf with such ease and with such an unremarkable weapon."

Shiki nodded to him as she put the knife back into the compartment of her armor and took her place next the other hunter named Pan.

As she took her seat, the bell rang signifying the end of the class and the start of the passing period to the next one, Combat Class.

 **A/N Obviously** **it's be way more than a day or two since the last update, but IRL stuff like tests and finals for unfortunately have to take priority. Not to mention I'm not exactly good at meeting self made deadlines either...**

 **Anyways hopefully this chapter can make up for the long wait (probably won't but i'm hopeful).**

 **I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**


End file.
